The End Is Nigh
by Knowingnothing
Summary: In a world full of Gods and Monsters, something is going to try to break the world sooner or later. And of course the choice just has to be sooner. So join our heros, mostly new and a few old, to see if they'll succeed. Or not. SYOC (closed)
1. Prologue

_John looked around the dark room, but everything after about a one meter radius was blurry. The room was dark, but he was standing. John's eyes flickered around the room, all he saw was blurry hooded figures._

 _An unknown face came forward. The man in front of john was, objectively, very handsome with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, with a pale face and close set eyes and thick eyebrows. John felt the man cup his face one hand, the man started smiling at john, john felt unnerved._

" _My son, do you accept what we have offered?" The man asked._

 _John was shocked when he started to talk in a voice much deeper than his own, "yes, I am ready, I will do whatever it takes, I will find the horn and I_ will _start it."_

 _The man in front of john pulled a knife out from under his robe before saying, "this might hurt a little."_

 _Only then did John realize that he was shirtless, his back pressed against a wooden beam, his arms perpendicular to his body. He was on a cross. Worry spread through John quickly, his heart racing. The man came closer, holding up the knife. Placing the tip over his solar plexus, he pushed down and John started to scream._

John woke up panting and sat up straight in his bed, a loose lock of hair from the bun at the back of his head was plastered to his forehead.

"John? Are you alright?" He heard one of his siblings ask.

"Fine, just need some air." He replied.

His sibling shrugged and went back to sleep, John on the other hand looked around, making sure he was in the Apollo cabin. He let free a sigh of relief. Before taking off his white, know drenched with sweat, wife beater that revealed his toned stomach and chest and left him with only his black sweatpants on.

He got out of his bed and left the cabin, his breathing still quick. Once outside he stopped for a moment and thought back to the room, and the blue eyes that shines in a way that didn't seem human. The words he had spoken, that didn't come from his mouth. _I will find the horn, and I will start it_. John remembered feeling scared in the room, he also felt powerful, like he could destroy anything that got in his way.

John took his hair out of his bun and shook his head, sandy brown curls that reached his chin going everywhere. He looked up to the sky, no moon but lots of stars. His eyes flickered back to the ground.

He started walking, barefoot, up to the big house. Taking in the warm June air, quickening his pace, not wanting to stay outside for too long.

He finally arrived in front of the big house, he saw a light was on in one of the windows. He walked up the steps and raised his hand to knock, but the door opened just before he could. Revealing Chiron's face as well as Dionysus's in the background.

"John, what's wrong?" He asked with a concerned face.

"I don't know, but I think something bad if going to happen." He says in a shaky voice.

 **Okay prologue is finished, I hope you like it.**

 **I will put the form on my profile but I just wanted to make a few things clear quickly.**

 **No mary sues.**

 **Please be detailed when describing your oc, the more details the more chance of them having a more prominent role.**

 **I'd like all oc's to be Pm'd to me, so we can discuss changes that might have to be made**

 **I also want bad guys, a fair few.**

 **Also, if you want to make a bad guy, im being vague because I don't want to spoil the story, they believe in making the world a better place, in a way that's very dangerous, so they're more than not extremists. Maybe they just want to belong, or they just don't like a lot of people, want more details Pm me.**

 **I'd like a fair few of them please, so I'd definitely accept more than one oc from the same person.**


	2. Part one: Chapter one

John was sat on the couch, gripping his hands nervously, after he had finished recounting his dream to Chiron. He looked up to the centaur.

"You think it was just a dream." He stated.

"John, it was probably just a dream." John dug his nails into his hands. "A nightmare, nothing more. I'd recommend trying to get back to sleep."

"yeah, you're probably right." He replied looking down at his hands before he heard a cough from behind him.

"You said this figure had blue eyes?" Dionysus asked and john nodded.

"Why do you ask?" John inquires.

"No reason." Dionysus declares before leaving the room.

"John, don't worry about it, you've never shown any prophetic abilities." John looks back down to his hands before nodding.

"Sorry i disturbed you, I'll just go." John says before leaving quickly.

Once outside, he lets the warm air hit him, before deciding on going for a walk along the property line. John kept thinking back to the room, and the man with piercing blue eyes. What scared him the most was that John had felt power radiating from himself. In that room he remembered feeling stronger than anyone and it only grew as old blue eyes started carving his skin.

He looked up to the full moon in the sky. John was knocked out of his thought as he heard a girl scream. Without thought, he sprinted from the spot to where he thought he heard the scream, passing by Thalia's pine while silently wishing he had put shoes.

He saw a short girl covered in mud back up against a tree. His eyes were drawn towards the monster in front of her; a lizard like creature although were a tail should be there was a second head.

John started waving his arms around and yelling, "Hey over here you big ugly brute!" The lizard's front head turned away from the girl and on to him. "oh shit." Both of the lizard's heads looked at him curiously, john suddenly felt more vulnerable before turning his head to the girl and pointing to half blood hill, "Go over there, you'll be safe!" He shouted as the monster took slow steps towards him.

"Quoi?" she responded and the monster turned a head back towards the girl.

His eyes widened, "Aller là-bas!" he said in a bad French accent while pointing.

John started yelling random insults at the monster while going the other way. "come on you giant wannabe dragon!" He picked up a wayward stick and threw it at him. The creature let out a screech before charging. "Go!" he yelled at the girl before dashing in the opposite direction, the monster pursued john.

While running he turned his head and saw they, yes, the thing was following him. He turned his head around again, just to see the thing spit what looks like acid at him, to dodge the attack he dived behind a tree.

Hoping he had given enough time to the girl to get to camp, he decided to get back to half blood hill. He stopped to catch his breath before he heard the snap of a twig and saw the thing behind him again. John cursed as panic ran through him; he started running back to camp. He saw the entrance to camp and the girl, thankfully safe inside.

With a final burst of energy, he dashed towards the entrance. Just before he passed the entrance he felt the monster swipe at his ankle, but with a stroke of luck, it just knocked him forwards, straight into camp. He rolled onto his back and crawled backwards, adrenalin slowly leaving his body as he panted.

He pondered for a moment before he remember, "I'm an idiot", and he mumbled to himself and stood up. The girl looked at him with worry in her eyes. " _Μιχαήλ_." He whispered and a short sword appeared in each of his hands.

He looked to the creature, who was slamming into the barrier obviously trying to break it, before throwing the sword in his right hand with utmost precision. The sword went straight through his head and the creature started collapsing into itself before finally vanishing.

John limped slightly as both sword disappeared, and he sat down on the ground.

"Thank you." The girl said with a thick French accent, which was very different to johns light Australian accent.

John nodded and looked at his bare feet, caked in what looked like dirt and most likely blood. He looked up at the girl, "You're welcome." He let out a heavy sigh, "Er, _Francais_?"

The girl let out a small smile and nodded, " _Francaise_." She corrected, "I am girl, so it is feminine."

John nodded, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

John stuck out his hand, after the girl decided to sit next to him. "John."

"Emeraude." She said as she took his hand and shook it.

The two looked up to the sky, before Chiron camp to collect them.

"So, what happened next?" Finn, a tall, not quite as tall as john though, boy asked.

"Nothing really, Chiron sent us to the infirmary, got my feet healed and he sent me to bed. I think he wanted to question the poor girl, ." He says while the two boys started quickening their pace as they jogged. "told me not to tell anyone for now," he added hastily.

"Oh you rebel" Finn snickered. "How did Chiron know you were out there?" Finn asked, pushing his sunglasses back up his face and effectively covering his misty sea green eyes.

"No clue, I'm sure he has freaky radar for things like that." Finn let out a chuckle. "You freak me out sometimes." John states after a pregnant pause.

"Why's that?"

John shakes his head. "Dude, you're blind, I get you're basically Toph from avatar and you can feel where you're going but it's still weird, you'd think after all these years I'd be used to it." Both boys let out a chuckle.

John thinks back fondly to when they were both eleven and Finn was getting picked on by older campers, a few weeks after both of them had arrived at camp, because he was blind, refused to wear shoes and, for a son of Poseidon, had no control over water.

Older campers kept goading him; john remembered some insulting remark about Finn's bare feet. Moreover, johns having noticed the ground start to shake, and having enough of the insults. He had had enough, took off his right shoe, and threw it at the main bully. John coming next to Finn and looking somewhat grumpy.

Finn, although very independent and not wanting anyone to help him, accepted John as a comrade.

John remembers when the bullies charged and he took a step back in slight fear while Finn created a six-foot deep crack in the ground that they all fell in, and that no one was really willing to help them out of. Six years since they have been friends

The two boys having been friends ever since.

John snapped out of his though when Finn asked him a question. "So, the girl's a demigod, like us, but whose daughter is she?"

"Absolutely no idea." John responds.

"Hey, wait up!" Both boys stopped and turned around to a girl's voice.

It was Alejandra Vitale, John's half sister; she came to a slow jog. Her brown, chest length hair was in a braid, as usual.

"Hey Finn," she says sweetly.

"Hey Alex, you look pretty today." Finn says with a smug smile.

"Shut up Finn," she says while laughing and Finn smirks. She turns to john, "Are you okay, john?"

John shrugs, "Yeah, why?"

"Last night, you had a nightmare, you looked really shook up about it before you left the cabin and you didn't come back to the cabin until about three in the morning." She stated.

"Thanks for worrying Alex, but I'm fine I promise, I just needed some air." He says.

"Okay, but if you need anything I'm always here." She says before walking off.

"she's a nice person." Finn says once she's out of earshot.

"Yeah, but she worries to much about others and not enough about herself." He states and Finn nods in agreement.

They both started jogging lightly once more, not talking. John took peacefulness of the surrounding, mainly the nice view of the lake.

 _Suddenly he hears a voice cry out for help and he stops and looks to his left and finds himself in an unfamiliar field. He has a full three hundred and sixty degree look around. The field surrounded with hills, a few rocks and trees dotted around._

 _He turns around and sees a girl standing directly in front of him. Shorter than him by roughly five inches, making her roughly 5'7, round face with a sharp chin and soft brown eyes. her Black slightly parted bands and brown hair looked very unique, John thought, and familiar._

" _Who are you?" She asks._

" _My name is John; I'm a son of Apollo, from camp half blood." He says, "You're a hunter of Artemis, aren't you?"_

 _She nods, "Name's Blake, where are we?"_

" _I don't know." He says. "Was that you asking for help?"_

" _Yeah, I might've been slightly scared about the fact that i was transported to a field in the middle of nowhere." She says rapidly._

" _hey don't' get pissy with me just because..." John was cut off by a loud screech. "Oh not again."_

" _What was that?"_

" _No clue, I say run." He says rapidly._

 _They looked to the ground, roughly half a mile behind them starts to rise. Slowly two huge horns start to poke out from the ground along with more sharp and jagged looking rocks as well._

" _I second that idea." The girl says before running away from the beast, John follows suit._

 _Dodging the trees and rocks that seemed to try to trip the two up. John tried calling his swords, but that failed. They continue to run, with no real direction except straight on. A louder ear-splitting roar is heard and both of them fall to the floor. John looks over to Blake, she has closed her eyes to try to help block out the sound. He turns his head to catch a glimpse of the beast._

 _His first thought, is it looks like a triceratops but with Minotaur horns, not to mention the dark greenish grey of its skin and the pale grey of its horns and rocks on its back and its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. What terrified him the most though, was the fact that its size, in height it must've reached upto thirty feet tall and in length probably about seventy._

" _Oh god." John says before grabbing Blake by her shirt and pushes her in front to give her a head start before moving himself forward._

 _Both of them running, john turns his head once more while running and sees that the beast has started running towards them._

 _He turns his head forward and crashes into something._

Now john was on the ground, wait, no, lying on top of a person. John takes in the fact that his nose was touching the pour soul that was underneath him.

He took in the feature of the boy, left eye bigger than the right, nice jaw line and nose, black hair.

"Sorry." He says getting up and offering his hand to the other boy.

"It's alright, Ignacio, in case you were wondering." The other boy, Ignacio says once he is firmly on his feet again. "Are you okay?" He asks loudly.

"Yeah, sorry I should've been watching where I was going." John says, noticing the other boys hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hey, dude what happened?" Finn says coming up behind john, effectively making him jump slightly. "running off without me, what is up?"

"Tell you in a bit." He says, then directs his attention back to the shorter black haired boy. "Sorry again i really didn't mean to run into you."

"Really it's no problem at all, just be careful next time okay." Ignacio sys loudly with a hint of laughter in his voice

"Wow you're loud." Finn says in a bored tone, john whacks him on the arm

"Sorry" Ignacio replies defensively

"Ignore him he's just a dick." John says, "Come on, Finn, let's go get lunch."

 **Okay first chapter done, I'm really proud of it actually, I re wrote it about four times.**

 **Anyway, it is still open, and I would like more girls to be honest. And more bad guys.**

 **But, if you want to send in a bad guy just keep in mind that the bad guys are heroes for the other side (I'm paraphrasing George R. R. Martin here I believe).**

 **I probably should have put that oc's will die, its not safe, no one is safe (im chaneling my inner G. R. R. Martin lol)**

 **Although if you do send in an oc, i do not want anymore offsprings of the big three, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter and i also do not want anymore roman gods. I don't mind if they are related in anyway just not a directs offspring.**

 **Also thanks for the reviews, and the constructive criticism, because i really do want to improve my writing.**

 **And i also wanted to credit all the ocs that appeared in this chapter :**

 **Finn, W.R Winters**

 **Alejandra, TheGoddessOfWriting**

 **Emeraude, Red blooded being**

 **Blake, Reduced20**

 **Ignacio, Wolfie McCoy**

 **Thanks again everyone who sent in an oc, all oc's have been accepted for the moment and everyone has a key to the plot at some point.**


	3. Part one: Chapter two

"Who was that guy?" Finn asked once they were well out of earshot.

"Ignacio, I think I've seen him around the Hephaestus cabin."

Finn snorted, "You think?"

John rolled his eyes and huffed. "I'm not that observant." John paused for a moment before saying, "Then again neither are you."

Finn's jaw dropped slightly. "Was that a blind joke?" He snorted, then continued, "Good one. Do you know the teams for capture the flag tonight?"

"We're not on the same team."

"You're going to lose," Finn says quickly.

"I think I've got Hermes and Ares, so I'd re think that statement if I were you," John fires back.

"Well Johnny boy, whenever we're not on the same team, yours tends to lose," Finn retorts, "Plus if one teams got Hermes and Ares, than normally the big three are on the other side."

"True but Ares has someone better than you."

"Don't say it." Finn says bitterly.

"Lana Ahlstrom." Finn clenches his fists as John lets out a laugh. "You need to let it go mate, she beat you, get over it." John says amusingly.

"I hate you."

"Ya know what? I don't even like capture the flag that much." John says absentmindedly as the two boys arrived at the dining pavilion. "See you after lunch." John says while patting Finn on the back before heading over to the Apollo table.

John got his food, deposited a bit to the hearth and took a seat next to one of his brothers. He looked down to his salad, poking it with his fork before, once again, losing his trail of thought.

 _John looked up and found himself back in the dark room. Old Blue Eyes was gone, but his ears were ringing and his chest felt like he was on fire. John knew his breathing would have been much shallower, but this person was calm._

" _Daisy, clean him up."John hears Old blue eyes command._

 _One of the hooded figures came forward and started rubbing the wounds on his chest with a warm cloth. The figure, presumably Daisy, was much shorter than he was, with dark brown skin and a very beautiful, unblemished face._

" _How do you feel Damian?" The girl asked._

 _John replied, no not John, Damian replied with, "I feel great."_

"Are you okay John?"

John looked up from his salad and to his left, John's hazel eyes met dark brown. His half brother, Casimiro, put a hand on John's shoulder.

"Fine, sorry, I just didn't get much sleep." John says weakly. "I think I'm just going to go for a walk." He says before getting up.

John was right earlier, he was on the same team as Hermes and Ares, as well as the Nemesis, Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabin and a few others that John couldn't remember.

John was spinning one of his short swords around in his hand while sitting on a tree stump. He was on defense with his half-sister Alejandra, who was currently sitting in a tree getting ready to fire arrows, just in case. Along with a daughter of Hermes, who was sitting on the ground playing with her raven black curls that fell about to her shoulders. John thought her name was Alexis.

The three of them sat in silence. John did not feel like playing, he felt like he had more important things to do. Like figuring out if he is going insane or if, the visions he is having are real.

He leaned his head back and let his body bathe in the evening sun. He let out a breath and turned his head to the side. He let his gaze wander around him, and his face dropped as he saw at least fifteen myrmekes heading for the trio. John and Alexis stood up from their respective spots and readied their weapons.

"Wait!" Alejandra cried, "Maybe they're just passing."

Although it was quickly proven that, they were not just passing as one tackled John to ground. John quickly stabbed it straight through its head with one of his swords.

Once John was back on his feet, he saw more myrmekes heading towards them. Alexis and John stood back to back, while Alejandra readied her arrows before the oncoming attack.

"Just passing huh?" Alexis asked rhetorically while preparing her whip.

"I was wrong, I get it." Alejandra says before shooting one in the head.

Alexis took another ones head off with her whip while John hacked through them with his swords. John was so very confused, as far as he knew they were not normally this vicious when unprovoked. Alejandra jumped down from the tree and landed on her feet with utmost grace.

She drew another arrow and getting ready to shoot, when a myrmeke came up behind her from where she was standing that made her jump forward, effectively shooting the arrow before using her bow as a blunt weapon and knocking it away from her.

John was slashing at a myrmeke when the arrow went through his arm. John cried in pain as a myrmeke pushed him over so he fell on to the floor, thankfully on his back. He continued slashing at them.

"Oh, god!" He whimpered.

" _John it's alright." He turned his gaze to look at where the unknown voice talking in a language he didn't know, but understood._

 _John felt a hand on his right shoulder. The man next to him was looking at him with dark brown worry filled eyes. John took the time to take in his surroundings. The forest he was in was much denser than camp half blood forest. He saw a few bodies lying on the ground._

" _John, it's okay." The man says. "I understand it might be a bit difficult since there is an arrow in your arm, but how about I get it out for you?" John felt himself nod in response._

 _John braced himself as the man slid the wooden arrow out of his arm. Only then did he realize what he was wearing, he appeared to be wearing medieval knights armor, made out of steel and covered in symbols he did not recognize._

 _The man took his helmet off, "go on and heal yourself up." He says before going to one of the three dead bodies on the floor, presumably looting their corpses._

 _John sat down then held up his right hand in front of the hole in his left arm. John took in a deep breath and a bright light came from his hand and started to heal his arm. While healing his arm john could not help but start to feel weaker._

" _John stop!"_

" _I am fine Grimald! You need to worry less." John says defensively._

 _Grimald comes forward and crouches in front of John. He holds up a hand and takes of the helmet that John did not even realize he had on. Grimald ran a hand through John's hair. John wondered what he looked like, did he look the same as he did in the present? Or, did he have dark hair that reached his shoulders as Grimald did?_

 _Grimald cupped john's face with both hand before saying, "If I didn't worry you would have been dead at least ten times by now." John huffed with a smile and looked down at the scab on his arm where a hole was mere moments ago. "John, sometimes I wish I didn't have to worry." Grimald says before getting up and examining a different corpse._

 _John's vision started to go blurry._

Then came back into focus. He was lying on his back surrounded by dead myrmekes. He looked over at Alejandra who was crouched around him checking the arrow that was still in his left arm.

"I'm so sorry John, I really didn't mean to, _mierda_." A worried Alejandra says.

"We get it, you didn't mean to, but you did." Alexis says harshly while rolling her eyes.

"Alex, calm down." John says soothingly, "I forgive you, but I need you to get the arrow out quickly."

"But that might make it worse; we should just go to the infirmary." Alejandra suggests.

Alexis sighs before shoving Alejandra out of the way, "You ready?" John nods before Alexis pulls it out. John groans heavily and once it comes out, he lets out an loud cry.

Alejandra comes to the other side of john, "I can help." She goes to put her hand on the wound but John pushes it away before putting his own hand over the wound. He starts to heal himself, as he did back in the forest with Grimald. He felt himself get weaker just as the wound started to scab over, and then finally stopping.

Alejandra looked at John in shock, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Well neither could I." He says weakly.

All of their heads turned as they heard the horn signaling the game was over.

"Bet you we lost." John says once he was back on his feet.

"Two Drachmas." Alexis said.

"Done."

They both shake on it; Alejandra just shakes her head at the two.

John was two Drachmas poorer when he finally found Finn.

Finn looked upset, to say the least, when John met him in the Poseidon cabin. Finn was taking of his long sleeved top, revealing his broad shoulders and scars and the tattoos on his arms that resembled blue-green sea serpents slithering up his arms.

"You know my hearing is very good, I can practically hear you breath." Finn says sharply before opening one of his drawers and taking out the first shirt he comes across, which just so happened to be a black wife beater that would show off his muscled, arms nicely.

"Mate, it just turned nine, I was going to check up on Emeraude before trying to get some sleep, want to come with?" John asks.

"No, but john." Finn says anxiously, "the vision you had, did they say a name in it?"

"I had another one earlier that said the names Daisy and Damian, why?"

"Because I had one of the flashes I get sometimes and it sounded like two people speaking but all I could understand was Damian and Zadkiel. Those two names, what do you think it means"

"I don't know, how about you tell Chiron and I'll go visit Emeraude and after I'm done with her I'll meet you at the big house?"

"Sure."

Once john had arrived at the infirmary, Finn had continued his path towards the big house. John entered the infirmary, and saw Emeraude talking in French with a son of Aphrodite. John vaguely recognized him as Xavier Kelani. John paused by the entry, not sure if he should interrupt the two.

" _Donc tu peut construire les phrase basic et aussi votre conjugaison en anglais est pas mal."_ Xavier says, before glancing at john, then looking back to Emeraude. " _Je vais te laisser pour quel que minutes, d'accord_?" She nodded back to him.

Xavier went to walk past him but stopped next to john and said, "I'll give you a few minutes," Before leaving.

Once Xavier had left, he took a proper look at Emeraude. Little less than a foot shorter than John, making her about 5'1, way too skinny, jet-black hair, that looked very long and thick. Pretty heart shaped face; almond shaped eyes, although what most intrigued john was that the left one was green and the other blue.

Emeraude looked up and smiled at john, while john sat next to her on the infirmary bed.

"Hey." John says calmly.

"'ello," She said, "Thank you," she paused, as if to think, "for the other night." She says in her thick French accent.

"Anytime, _vous sentir mieux_?" John says, with a horrible accent.

"Yes, I feel much better."

"S'il vous plait, err, _qui est vos parents_? John asks.

« My mother, she is dead, my father is 'ades. 'E…" She hesitated, "'e brought me back to living."

John let the new information sink in for a moment. The two continued to talk and make light conversation, before he bid Emeraude goodbye, _au revoir_.

Once he left, he headed in the direction of the big house thinking that this couldn't be a coincidence; he starts getting these visions, a girl gets revived. Maybe John was just over analyzing things, but for some reason John did not think that.

John arrived at the door of the big house, the door opened to Chiron.

"John, I think we need to talk."

 **Thank you everyone who sent in a review for the last chapter, and I have made sure to try and re read and correct any mistakes made, thanks, it does help to know what I should improve on.**

 **And I have officially got enough characters so I can start, when I'm not actually writing it, bringing out the smaller details and fleshing out the plot.**

 **And to credit all oc's either used or mentioned in this chapter:**

 **Finn,** **W.R Winters**

 **Ignacio,** **Wolfie McCoy**

 **Lana Ahlstrom, Liquidation**

 **Daisy, kittypaladin**

 **Casimiro, kittypaladin**

 **Alejandra,** **TheGoddessOfWriting**

 **Alexis,** **Wolfie McCoy**

 **Emeraude,** **Red blooded being**

 **Xavier, xxbookwormmockingjayxx**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Part one: chapter three

Damian took a deep breath and took in the feeling of intense power filling him to the core. He let out a breath and shuddered, almost as if he was cold. He opened his eyes and sat up on the red bed. He got up and looked around his room, that was mainly deep red with the occasional gold accent.

He walked his room before opening the maroon curtain. He looked up to the waning moon, before closing the curtains. He wandered around until he saw himself in his full length mirror.

The night before there had been fresh and open wounds but after Dayak that was there was the thick scars of the symbols that seemed to blend in with his almost unnatural pale skin. He could see that his light ginger hair was starting to grow even after it had been shaved off a mere week ago. But his eyes, his bottle green eyes seemed to be glowing. His Jin lips curled upwards into a smirk.

Damian held his hand up to the mirror before swiftly curling it into a fist, and as he did the mirror cracked and kept on cracking until all that was left was a golden frame and a sand like substance fell to the floor.

He turned away and opened up his wardrobe and pulling on some dark green sweat pants. He turned and opened the door from his room and stepped out in to a white corridor.

A pale gray runner lay across the long hallway and complemented the walls nicely. He walked up the hallway he'd walked up many times, then down the stairs before arriving in the large black and white kitchen.

A man was sat on the windowsill looking out at the dark sky, completely focused on the ocean view.

Damian cleared his throat, a smirk still dancing on his lips. The man turned his head, his reddish brown hair, reminiscent of a grown out military cut, reminded Damian of his own before he shaved it.

"Cyrus, bit early isn't it?" Damian asked before going to fridge.

"Some would say it's just very late." The man says before turning his head back to ocean.

Damian snorted, then took out a six pack of eggs, milk, butter, and some fruit before looking through a cupboard. "You're Not wrong." He paused for a moment while taking out flour, baking powder, salt and sugar. "I've notecard you always sit there, and you always watch until the sun comes up." Cyrus just sat still. "Why is that?"

Cyrus turned his head, revealing a regal face, marred with a once broken nose and a red scar. "I have joined you, given you a safe haven, done everything you have asked, but I want my privacy." He says briskly before turning his head back to the view.

"Sorry Cyrus, shouldn't have pried." He says offhandedly while mixing ingredients in a bowl. "It's just in my nature."

Once finished mixing and putting a pan on the stove he puts some batter in. And watches carefully. He carries on doing the same thing for a few hours and before he knew it, it was five I clock and there were a lot of plates of pancakes on the marble topped island.

"Cyrus," Damian called, effectively getting the bleu-green eyed mans attention, "you might have helped us and for that we are thankful. My father, he knows everything about you, and he tells me everything he knows. You can't keep secrets from Angels, my friend. We have granted you safe passage to the new world, but I do not like rudeness." He says swiftly before picking up a plate of strawberry pancakes and a plate of blueberry pancakes. "Enjoy the sunset." He says before leaving the room.

Cyrus glared at the spot where Damian stood, before returning his gaze to the slowly rising sun.

Damian slid one of the plates and balanced it on the same one as the other plate. He knocked on the wooden door in front of him.

He looked down slight to meet the dark skinned girl who opened the door. Damian smiled and her and she returned it.

"Damian, its early, is anything wrong?" Daisy asked.

"No, I just needed to talk to you." He says, his gaze falls to the plates. " I also bought breakfast."

Daisy smiled and incident him in. Her room was much like Damian's, except for the fact hers was read and silver, not read and gold.

Daisy brought a chair from the corner of her room and put in next to her desk. He took the seat that was already there and put the plates down and pulled two pairs of cutlery from the pocket of his sweat pants.

"Strawberry or blueberry?" He asked.

She pulls the plate of strawberry pancakes towards her and starts digging in. "You're a great cook. But you said you wanted to talk."

Damian took a bite of his pancakes and finished before responding, "the ritual unlocked something inside me, it seemed to give me an edge. I know later my father is going to ask me to choose three people as my closest and most trusted companions. To make the new world it is imperative that I have three of them, each will take a specific place in helping us get there. Do you understand?"

Daisy smiles slightly and looks at her almost finished pancakes, "and you want me to be one of them?"

Damian smiles back, "yes."

"Have you chosen the others yet?"

"I have a vague idea." He paused for a moment. "When James gets back, I'd like to talk with him. And I think I'll talk with Maisie tomorrow."

Daisy nods, " thank you Damian. Do you think Zadkiel will approve of me?"

"If he doesn't, then my father is a fool."

The two finish their breakfast, Damian then leaves with the plates and heads back to the kitchen. Cyrus is no longer in there, the sun is up and the clock says 06:46.

There is still a lot of plates of pancakes sitting on the island, Damian notes that a few have been taken. Pleased with himself, he gets a can of Red Bull from the fridge before heading back to his own room.

Damian walks around the library, looking at the hundreds of books. He turns to see his father, Zadkiel. For a father and son pair, they look nothing alike. Zadkiel having pitch black hair and blue eyes, and Damian looking exactly like his mother. Bough they stood at the same height and shared a similar stature.

"Damian." Zadkiel greeted his son.

"Father."

Zadkiel put a hand on his shoulder, " have you chosen your riders yet?" He asks while leading his son around the library.

"I knew you were going to ask that." Zadkiel gave him a quizzical loo. "One of the powers from the ritual. But I have chosen one for sure, already talked to her, but the other two," he pause, "I'm not so sure."

"Who?"

"Daisy Reed, she's the one I'm sure of." He says proudly. "I think she'd do well as the pale rider"

His father hums in agreement, "be careful though, her and arrogance will probably get her killed." Damian snorts. "And the others?"

"James Moretti and Maisie Rudant."

"Good choices." He says while looking at a book on a shelf.

Damian stared at his father while he flicked through the book before putting it back. "The old prophet, is he dead yet?" He asked seriously.

"This morning." He nods gravely.

"That means the new one must be coming into his powers."

"He must turn eighteen today, but the spy at camp half blood still hasn't found him." He says.

Damian ponders for a moment, "how do you know he's at camp half blood? Father?" Damian asks with caution.

"Damian, each prophet is reborn and each time a different god from a different religion has him, over time they had to repeat gods, and thus becoming a pattern." Damian nods at his father. "I am older than most, I have followed the prophet for a while now, they're different people, similar but not quiet the same. Each one gets stronger and stronger."

"The prophet could kill us, but we need him." Damian concluded.

John was laying in bed, thinking about last night and how the conversation with Chiron might've scared him. They had talked about what was going on, and John seemed to be in the middle of all of it.

John decided to get out of bed and, like most mornings, go for a run.

With his hair tied in a bun, and he was dressed, he set off. He started off slow and got faster and faster, losing himself in his surroundings.

His talk with Chiron, although unwilling to admit it, it had freaked him out. John had known something was happening, but after Chiron telling him that almost every other child or even a descendant of Apollo had had a vision about them had scared him.

John stopped for a moment to catch his breath, before he realized he was shaking. He examined his hand. He took a deep breath and chocked on air. He started gasping as his legs gave way and he fell to the floor.

John started convulsing on the floor, his head was hurting and he couldn't breath. After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, his body started to calm down. He rolled onto his stomach and promptly threw up its contents.

"The hell was that?" He asked himself weakly, before rolling onto his back and taking in the rising sun.

He lay on the ground with his eyes closed, he didn't know for how long until he looked at the sky.

"Shit." He says quietly, realizing it must be around half eight. He got up from the ground and started jogging to the mess hall.

Once he arrived, he grabbed a plate of scrambled eggs and sat down at the Apollo table. He was halfway through his eggs when Finn sat down next to him, making him jump slightly.

"Dude, you can't sit here." John points out.

Finn smirks and pulls a note out of his pocket. "Doctors note," Finn then smiles widely, "you know what today is?"

John huffs, "Saturday?"

John was sure that if he could see under Finns sunglasses he was rolling his eyes. "Happy birthday, Johnny boy."

"Oh." Was all John could say. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Finn snorts at his friends, " well you only turn eighteen once," he says while reaching into his other pocket and pulling out a golden Swiss Army knife. "It's made out of celestial bronze, thought you'd like it."

John smiles and takes the knife, before pulling him into a hug. "Thanks Finn."

"No problem dude. Why does your breath smell of puke?"

John released Finn and laughed.

John was at archery practice, with his brothers and sisters, like all Saturdays. He took a deep breath and released the arrow. Bullseye.

He drew another arrow, pulled the string back. His vision started blurring and his ears started ringing. He let the arrow go, missing the bullseye, only just hitting the board. He threw the bow onto the ground, crouched in a fetal position with his hands over his ears.

The ringing stopped, his eyes were still closed and he listened.

"New Jersey, Burlington to be precise." John recognized the voice, it was old blue eyes.

"Guess I'm paying a visit to our dearly parted friend In the cemetery then." A voice laughed out.

"Focus, Bloomfield was the last one to have information about the staff, if there is any information of its location, it would be buried with him."

"Of course father, I won't fail."

"You better not, Damian."

John felt a hand on his right shoulder, he turned his head and saw Casimir, cropped golden hair glistening in the sun. Casimir holds his hand out and John grabs it and gets back up.

"Thanks, Cas." He says.

"Are you okay?"

John nods, "migraine."

Cas nods back and smiles, taking his hand off of his half brothers shoulder, "happy birthday by the way." He says before going back to his own post.

Sorry that this took a while, my laptop broke and I took two weeks to realize I could get word on my phone.

Also I've been trying to spend more time of describing things so hopefully I'll get better at that.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed.

And characters in ocs in order of appearance (or being mentioned):

Cyrus Harrin, Kawkawrawr

Daisy reed, kittypaladin

James Moretti, Liquidation

Finnick Macduff, W.R Winters

Casimir Ortiz Marquez, kittypaladin


	5. Part one: Chapter four

John had decided that before going to dinner that he was going to visit Emeraude. Just has he stepped over the threshold of the infirmary, he bumped into the one and only Xavier Kelani and almost fell over in the process. John steadied the shorter brunet.

John gave him a shy smile before he breathed out, "hey." John knew it was not going to fix anything, but he might as well give it a shot.

Xavier just glared at him and shrugged John's hands off his arms. "What?" he asked with venom in his voice.

John looked down to his feet, "I'm sorry."

Xavier rolled his eyes and tried to bump past the taller man, but John grabbed his wrist. Xavier ripped his hand from Johns grip. "Leave me alone John."

"Xavier, please." John said persistently, "I shouldn't have…" John hesitated.

"Shouldn't have what, John?" He asked, John just started at him with his mouth open slightly. "Shouldn't have broken up with me? Shouldn't have started going out with me in the first place?" He said angrily.

John took a deep breath, "I know I hurt you, and I never wanted that and I know I was the first guy you dated," Xavier huffed at him, "and I get that you're upset, but trust me, it was for the best." John realized he said the wrong thing when just glared harder at him.

"You break up with everyone! I thought I was special! Gods, at least I was with you for more that fricken week. You know my own siblings told me I was gonna get my heart broken but I thought you liked me!" He said angrily.

"I know," John said. "I'm not great at relationships. But you, you know you could probably get anyone right?" Xavier just rolled his eyes. "I mean it." John reassured. "I'm not a great boyfriend, but you are and I know like half my cabin likes you even if you do act…"

John got cut off by Xavier, "How do I act?"

John realized his mistake and he mentally face palmed at his own actions. "I said that wrong."

Xavier huffed once again, "I get what you're trying to say, but I'm still mad at you. Now I have things to do, so excuse me." He said while pushing past John.

"I really am sorry, Xavier."

"Yeah" Xavier was all he said, leaving John in his wake.

John could not help but feel a bit bad. He still couldn't understand how the other boy could say he loved John though. They had only dated for three weeks and they broke up about a month ago. For some reason John had never been good at relationships, on average they lasted a couple weeks, the shortest being a few days and the longest being two months.

John liked relationships; he just wants a relationship with the perfect person. Granted the perfect person, does not exist. Nevertheless, John just wants someone who always makes him feel warm inside, and not just for the first few days of a relationship.

John shoved all the thoughts of relationships aside and headed inside the infirmary.

He saw that the son of Hades, Axel, was talking with Emeraude. John knew Axel, they could be classed as friends, John thought. Axel mostly kept to himself, save a few friendly rivalries with children of the big three, like Thea and Finn. John thought that maybe Axel's red eyes and the black streaked white hair freaked a few of the younger campers. He is quite handsome, he thought offhandedly.

"And, you see, we live here in camp half blood, where other demigods come to live. Safe, it is very safe here for people like us." Axel explains to Emeraude. "You understand?"

Emeraude nods at her half brother. She looks to where John is standing and gives a shy smile. "Hello."

"Hi." John says in reply.

Axel looked up and sent him a smile.

John nods to him in acknowledgement, before looking at Emeraude. "Comment allez vous?"

"Bien et toi?"

"Bien."

The three tried to carry on a conversation, switching between English and French, so they could understand each other better. After about almost an hour of conversing with one another, John had learned that Emeraude was born in 1927, that Axel hated clowns, and in turn the two offsprings of Hades knew that he really loved ducks and feared horses.

A daughter of Aphrodite came in the infirmary and told the two that they could leave if they wanted., because it was dinner time. Therefore, the two boys decided to leave Emeraude in the hands of the petite blonde-haired girl.

While walking to the dining pavilion the boys made small talk.

"So if she's born in 1927, then how old is she?" John asked.

"Well she said she died when she was fifteen in world war two and was brought back a few days ago." Axel replied. "I guess she's almost ninety."

John looked pensive, "If she was dead, who brought her back?" He pondered.

"No idea." The two arrived at the pavilion finally, but before going their separate ways Axel says, "See you at the party later."

"Wait, what party?" He asked while taking a double take.

"Oh shit," Axel said, "Don't tell Finn I told you? Please." Axel asked desperately.

John sighed deeply, "Don't worry man, I won't." Then they parted ways.

Now John liked parties, sounded like a great idea really, just preferably not when he feels like he's losing his mind and definitely not on his birthday.

John grumpily sat down next to one of his siblings before digging into his spaghetti bolognaise. Ans viscously taking a bite out of it, Alejandra sat down next to him with a smile. John swallowed and looked to his half sister.

"Happy birthday." She said sweetly, john smiled back.

"Thanks." He said and turned back to his plate and pilling some spaghetti onto his fork

"I know you're not a fan of your birthday, but I got you something." John turned his head to her, and since John was probably the most unobservant demi-god to have ever attended camp half-blood, had failed to notice the quiver, sans arrows, on her back. John's face fell into that of shock. Alejandra took the quiver off her back and gave it to him.

John examined the quiver, made out of black leather with a few silver swirls and silver edging at the top. He turned it upside down and found his initials on the bottom inscribed with silver lettering. _J.J.J._ John put the quiver down on the table before enveloping Alejandra into a hug.

"Thanks Alex." He said softly.

"It also does a neat trick." She says with a sweet smile on her face. John looks at her as if to say, show me.

She grabs the quiver, looked at the bottoms of it, and pressed slightly onto his initials. The quiver turned into a black backpack with the silver lettering on the bottom of it.

"That's so cool." John said before pulling Alejandra into another hug and squeezing the life out of his half sister.

* * *

As he was leaving the Pavilion, John felt a hand slap his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and saw Finn by his side. John glared at him slightly, because of the supposed party he was throwing for John, even though he knew that John did not like to celebrate the stupid day.

"I have another gift for you, my friend." Finn told John, his excitement barely contained.

"And what is that?" John feigned curiosity.

Finn just hummed, "well, you're going to have to be at fireworks beach at half eight. Meaning you can go call home, like you always do on your birthday, then get changed into something nice and head down, think you can do that?" Finn said with a smile dancing on his lips.

John huffed in an over exaggerated manner, "Sir Yes sir." He says, barley containing his smile.

"Okay, Johnny boy, for today I'll ignore the sass." Finn said before walking off. "Special day and all." He yelled out.

John let out a small chuckle and made his way to the big house. John was born eighteen years ago today. He took in that thought, not really sure what to make off it. Nevertheless, this is John after all, so he decided to let his mind wander.

John found himself thinking about the future. Unknown to most people, excluding a few close friends in camp, John had been accepted into New Jersey City University on a scholarship. Not far from where he lived and would be attending in the fall with a few of his friends from high school, studying microbiology. John could not help but feel excited for it, starting school living in the real world.

Then he remembered camp, would he come back every year? What would happen if a monster attacked him at school? John could not help but let these small anxieties bug him.

While walking he closed his eyes for a minute. Before opening them.

 _Once again he was no longer in control of his body. He looked around him. The cobblestoned road was to his left and to his right was a bakery. He turned and looked at his reflection on the glass. This man was not John, with pale blue eyes and dark curly hair and a thick black beard covering his face, this man looked to be in his mid twenties._

" _Jean." He heard a man call to him._

 _He turned his head to see a man, dressed like him in mostly black, long coat, high waisted pants, white high-collared blouse. Although this man had a white beard, plump figure whereas Jean was stocky and more muscle and slightly shorter than the older man. The man grabbed his arm and they both started walking quickly._

" _The bureau is on its last legs, with its founder in and out of prison and here you are on a case with a cold trail." The man said rapidly and seriously, with a demeanor that made Jean feel small, the pair turned down a poorly lit alley._

 _John realized that the language that was being spoken was French, even though John was decent in French, thanking the late nights he and his friends stayed up watching foreign films with subtitles, but normally he would never have understood this conversation._

" _I am sorry, sir. But I have to solve this case; I am so close I can feel it." Jean persists._

 _The older man's face softens, "follow it if you must, but it must not interfere with cases you have been given, we are in the middle of a revolution and I know you want to find the man…" He said before being cut off by Jean._

" _He was no man, when I met him he told me things. I have to find him, the blue eyed man knew things about me." Jean said nervously._

" _What did he tell you Jean?"_

And just like that John was back in camp, in front of the big house. He must have walked there while having a vision. For now, John had decided to brush it off, to forget and think about it later. He took a deep breath to calm himself. And went up the steps before knocking.

Chiron poked his head out, "John, want to use the phone I presume?"

John nodded, "if you don't mind, please."

"Not at all." Chiron replied, then guiding John to Chiron's office. "Tell me once you're finished." Chiron then took his exit.

John walked over to the phone on the wall before dialing the familiar number. It rang a few times before being picked up.

"Hello?" A deep voice came through the phone.

John couldn't help but feel happy as he heard the man's voice, "Hey dad, it's me"

"Johnny, how's my boy?" The voice asked.

Now Harold Joseph was not John's father in blood, but in everything else, he was. He had been there ever since John was three and still lived in Australia with his mom and grandparents.

"I'm fine dad, its camp; everything's always good at camp." John said with a huge smile on his face. "How's Danny? And mom?"

Three years exactly today his little brother had been diagnosed with type three Gaucher's disease. Which constantly worries John to no end. In addition, his mother, and well a year ago today her identity had been stolen, which left the family out of pocket by a fair bit.

"Danny is fine, nothing has happened, it's been pretty calm. Your mom is working right now; she took another shift at the retirement home. I think she's cheating on me with Mister Jones." He jokes and John laughs at the joke.

"You'll tell her I love her right?" He asked shyly.

"Of course." Harold said softly. "Hope you don't mind but as payment for babysitting Danny, we let Megan and a few of your friends watch films in the den sometimes." He laughs out.

Megan was considered family; she was a short British girl who was one of John's first friend s after he had moved to New Jersey.

John snorts in response, "don't let them watch night of the living dead without me." Both of them laughed at that. "You do know Bobby got a key cut so he could come in whenever he wanted?"

"Of course he did. Haven't seen him for a while though."

The two stayed on the phone, for a while until John glanced at the clock and saw that it was quarter past seven.

"Dad, I'm going to have to go, Finn has a surprise for me and I apparently need to change from camp clothes to something better." His dad laughed at him and said something about Finn needing to come visit again, before John bided farewell and ended the call.

John put the phone down and smiled to himself. He then called at to Chiron, chatted for moment, then left for his cabin. Thankfully, he made it back to his cabin with no visions. He looked around, and only saw two of his sibling talking. He thought that they were only about twelve. John turned back and took off his camp shirt and put on a faded black t-shirt, well what was once a t-shirt but had had its sleeves ripped off. He took off his joggers and swapped them for a pair of dark jean shorts that reached his knees.

He looked into a mirror hanging on the wall. He ruffled his curly hair, making it look messier than before. "I need a haircut." He said to himself.

* * *

Once he arrived at the beach, it was quarter past eight and the sun was starting to set, he looked around and saw two massive bonfires illuminating the area. Near the tree line, he saw Lana at a makeshift bar pouring, what appeared to be just a coke, for his friend Tate. He looked around before someone slammed his or her hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Finn, I swear if you keep doing that." John yelled at his friend while Finn just cackled in response. John mumbled in response, "I hate you."

"Nah ya don't," Finn said before yelling, "Hey!" Everyone turned to him, nymphs that were previously playing music had stopped, and everything was quiet. "Birthday boy's finally here, let's put it into full swing!" John flinched at the loudness of his voice. The nymphs started playing once more, something more upbeat and in between the bonfires, most of the demi-gods started dancing. "Go have some fun Johnny boy." Finn said while patting his back before wandering off to dance, terribly, but he was blind so no one really blamed him.

He walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool, Tate had left, probably to dance. He sat in front of the brunette serving and gave her smile.

"Happy birthday, birthday boy." She says while bringing a shot glass up on the counter then she took a sip of the red wine that was on the side. She poured some Russian standard into to the glass, she took her glass of wine and John took his.

"How do you get alcohol into camp? There is literally a god in this camp, and you still get it in." He said.

"Girl's gotta have her secrets." She laughed; they clanked their glasses together before downing them.

They put the glasses together and she poured more vodka into his glass. "So get anything good?" She asked.

"Yeah but I needed to talk to you about something." He said on a more seriously.

She took note of the tone in his voice and said, "Go on then."

He looked at the shot glass in his hand and downed it. "You're smart, you've noticed that something's up with the Apollo cabin and all the creatures in the forest acting weird, right?" She nodded. "Well everyone who's related to Apollo has been having visions, hell Finn's foreshadowing shit has been acting up recently as well and hell, Apollo's only his grandfather. But I've been having the most I think and I don't know why."

"I knew something was going on," she said quietly. "Why are you coming to me about this?"

"I had a vision and one of these people, are going to New Jersey and it's a long shot but I feel like I need to know. This morning I started seizing." He said desperately. "I couldn't do anything, but I have to go there." He persisted. "I can't explain it, it's like I have to go."

"And you want me to go with you." She concluded and he nodded to her. "Why me, and If I came who else?"

"Why you?" He repeated, "You're the best fighter I've ever seen and I think I'll need you. And for the others, I was going to ask Finn, I know that he'd come with me in a heartbeat if I asked."

"Imagine that," she snorted. "You, me and Finn in a car driving to New Jersey." She pondered for a moment.

"I know you don't get along." He said.

"That's an understatement."

"He doesn't hate you, "John said quickly, "He just hates the fact you're a better fighter than him."

Lana just gave him appointed look before taking her shot and responding with, "So say I go with you to New Jersey…"

Tate cut off Lana sitting on a stool next to John. Tate was Native American, was short and had a girlish baby face that he never wanted. He was also wearing a dark grey baseball tee and khakis. Lana noticed that his shirt revealed a bit of his binder so she leant over the bar and straightened his shirt.

"Thanks," He smiled at her gratefully. "Sorry, I overheard you speaking and I didn't really know what to do. I just wanted some more coke."

"It's okay." Lana said while taking the plastic cup out of his hand and refilling it with more coke then giving it back to him.

He nodded to her before saying, "I could come with you, and I've wanted to get out of here for weeks to be honest."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Tate, I don't want you getting hurt." John said quickly.

"I'm a good fighter, I can help." Tate persisted.

John sent Lana a look, and Lana nodded back. John turned to Tate and said, "Sure, I trust you Tate."

"That means a lot, John, Happy birthday." He said before wandering off.

"So I guess it's now me, you, Finn and Tate." Lana said while putting her shot glass away and drinking what is left of her red wine.

"You'll come?" He asked, just to be sure.

Lana nodded and decided to change the conversation, "now I know you don't like your birthday, but you love parties and we have decent music, so how 'bout we dance?" She said as a girl went behind the bar. She turned to the girl and asked, "Jackie you don't mind watching the bar for bit do you?"

Jackie shook her head; John took notice that her thick short black hair had blue tips that were hard to see now that the sun had set. Lana smiled at the girl and patted her on the back before jumping the counter and clasping her hand with John's and leading him towards where people were dancing.

She let go of his hand once they got there and they both started dancing to the beat of the music. They were both in each other's proximity. Lana looked behind John and laughed slightly.

"What?" John asked over the surprisingly loud music.

"Xavier still hates you right?" She asked while laughing.

John just huffed in response.

"Because he's dancing with one of your brothers, the one you're close with, it's Casimir right?"

"Wait really, Xavier's dancing with Cas?" He asked. "Thank fuck for that." He said before letting out a small chuckle.

Lana laughed at her friends actions, "Doesn't bother you?"

John shook his head in response, "Hell no, they both deserve to have a good time."

He decided to turn his head around and saw Xavier and Cas dancing together, Xavier was smiling while Cas looked really happy. John knew his brother, someone must have brought him out of his shell and onto the dance floor, John presumed it was Xavier, but it could have been Thea, Cas's adopted sister and a daughter of Zeus, but no one under the age of fifteen was allowed at these parties. Because we might be irresponsible, but not that irresponsible to let severely underage kids get drunk.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long absence, this chapters a little longer so forgive me? Please? My phone with the whole plot was sent back to get fixed and it was gone for three weeks.**

 **Also reviews are great motivaters, just saying. And for flash backs, would you rather know the period of them, because this one was in the French revolution, would you rather know or not? Tell me. I know flashbacks are irritating but they do have a role, what do you think of them in general?**

 **Also every oc will have crucial part at one point, don't worry, I have roughly three parts for this story and main characters in one part might not be main characters in other parts.**

 **Anyway on with the oc credits (I'm gonna stop doing the ones who were mentioned):**

 **Xavier Kelani, xxbookwormmockingjayxx**

 **Emeraude Rousseau, Red Blooded Being**

 **Axel Sinatra, KingBishop**

 **Alejandra Vitale, TheGoddessOfWriting**

 **Lana Ahlstrom, Liquidation**

 **Tate Cody, Steven Stevie Steve**

 **Casimir Ortiz Marquez, Kittypladin**


End file.
